leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Vi/@comment-3238314-20121214132612/@comment-3238314-20121215114853
"Rapacious, on the other hand, is a stark contrast to this trend and as he has proven with his most recent post is unable to provide an argument without personal attacks. As such, Rapacious, I will no longer continue this debate with you. You can tell yourself you've won or whatever, I don't really care. Your childish antics are no longer my concern. I would've been happy to answer your argumentation but I don't have to put up with insults at the same time. If I had to guess why you act so offensively it's probably because you associate this game with yourself and so if the game gets attacked you feel attacked. I'm not your therapist so I won't diagnose you but that appears to me to be the case." And now you take the victim card, cross the line, and then you run a marathon. I didn't personally attack you, I was attacking the tactics you were using to build an argument, the same that you're using right now. You throw some mud at your opponent, act like it's fact, then claim to be offended by it, pulling a victim card to gain a "moral" highground that allows you to walk out while claiming that it's because you get insulted. I am unsure wether you're projecting or just being a hypocrite, because while you constantly claim that you can't debate because you're being insulted or that i can't debate without insulting, yet you haven't made a single reply so far where you don't make silly statements about me, some of which are demonstrably false by a simple read. The quote from you above isn't an exception from this either, so who exactly are you trying to fool by claiming "you can't put up with insults". What's really childish is your expectation that by disguising your insults with "clean" words people will somehow not see them. "To answer your question, I imagine that the reason Riot doesn't only release OP champions is two-fold: one, it would be obvious and would probably irritate the user base far more. It would become predictable and might cause a backlash. Two, they don't always know whether or not they're releasing an OP champ because sometimes it's really unexpected how they'll fare because their design is too bizarre or unique (Viktor and Xerath come to mind). In these cases if they erred on the side of too much power then they could be ridiculously overpowered and piss everyone off. Again, I'm just speculating. I don't really know for sure. But I have noticed that in cases where the champion is obvious in design (like Darius or Graves), they are almost always released in a more powerful than average state and almost always receive subsequent nerfs. I believe this is even more inexcusable because since their kit is so obvious it should be very easy to balance against the rest of the game but Riot seems to prefer to release them consistently too strong." But we're not talking only about champ with bizzare design here. Darius, for that part, was only nerfed slightly from his release, most of them having to do with making him slightly harder to play, as his power level is almost untouched (0.1 AD scaling on passive, increased wind-up time on E, R no longer has the forgiveness window), and graves got constant nerfes also because of the mobility creep that came forward, in the form of corki, ez and graves, then there came the overall AD carry nerf at the beggining of last season. As the game changes, new champs come in front, and may require more nerfs. And on the other side, reckless nerfs will piss off the community even more.